The Third Choice
by Lilith.31
Summary: Todo ha acabado..pero no de la manera esperada, no hay cura, los caminos se separan, la decisión es tuya Ran Mouri...esperar a tu amado o seguir con tu vida...?  ShinichixRan ConanxRan


Disclaimer: Este anime, manga no me pertenece a mi sino a sus respectivos creadores, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia que cree con base en sus personajes.

Summary: Todo ha acabado..pero no de la manera esperada, no hay cura, los caminos se separan, la decisión es tuya Ran Mouri...esperar a tu amado o seguir con tu vida...?

Con temor de ser apedreada subo esta historia :P

Detective Conan

One Shoot

Pareja: RanxShinichi

THE THIRD CHOICE

_Shinichi,_

_No puedo pensar en cómo empezar a escribir esta carta, no después de todo lo que ha pasado, no después del escenario que me has planteado; no es justo que las únicas opciones que me des son olvidarte o esperarte…olvidar que fuiste mi primer y mejor amigo, olvidar nuestras aunque tal vez más correcto sería decir tus aventuras, olvidar mis sentimientos…esperar por algo que nunca podría llegar…estancarme en el pasado …y tal vez en un momento dado resentirte por ello….no es justo y aun así son las únicas opciones que me das….siempre me has protegido y guiado y lo agradezco, recuerdas aquél caso del minisuper?, por un lado me reprendo por no haber nunca notado que aquel pequeño niño que cuidaba había sido aquél joven que siempre estuvo conmigo, esperando pacientemente por mí, me enojo por nunca haber notado tus sentimientos hacia mi….Shinichi he tomado mi decisión…lamento decir que mi cobardía no me ha permitido expresártela en persona, lamento que tanto te pueda herir…pero no puedo esperar por ti…no una vez más…lo siento Shinichi, por último quiero decirte…que siempre te amare y por qué te amo…._

Sus ojos irritados por la inmensa derrota, por la dolorosa conclusión a la que había llegado no dejaban a Shinichi abrir los ojos, no dejaban terminar de leer esa carta, más de una vez había leído el comienzo creyendo que era engañado por su imaginación, el dolor cegaba sus sentidos y solo su sangre fría le permitía permanecer sentado en aquella silla incomoda y vieja, ni siquiera las exclamaciones de la maestra de guardar silencio eran captadas por el joven detective, amargamente reacciono despertando a su cruel realidad gracias a la caída de su compañero vecino, necesitaba estar solo, no importaba si no se unía a los demás en celebración del primer día de clases del ciclo escolar, la carta recibida hacia unas horas había amargado cualquier felicidad existente en un futuro próximo, no se podía engañar, la amaba, amaba a Ran con toda su alma, era la persona más importante en su mundo y ahora la había perdido, la había perdido por haber querido "jugar" al detective pensó sádicamente, recordando la famosa frase de Ran dicha muchas veces en juego. Odiaba recordar aquellos tiempos en los que tuvo esperanzas de volver a ser quien era…esperanzas que se esfumaron el día en que al desenmascarar a la "Black organization" estos en venganza habían quemado las investigaciones y cualquier expediente sobre la Toxina APTX4869, retrasando la obtención de la cura por al menos 10 años, según los cálculos de Haibara.

"¡Hey chicos!, antes de que se vayan a recreo quiero presentarles a tres miembros nuevos que se integraran a la clase, el es Chiba-kun tiene 7 años y viene de Osaka, él es Shinono tiene 8 años de Nagoya y ella es…oh disculpa me repetiría tu nombre…" Dijo la maestra.

"Soy de Kyoto y actualmente vivo con mi tía, por favor cuiden de mi".

"No puede ser" susurro Conan al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos.

"Mi nombre es Rachel Moore y cumplo 8 años en 3 semanas".

"¿Qué te parece si te sientas al lado de Conan-san?" pegunto la maestra. "Conan por favor alza la mano", éste la alzo en automático sin alcanzar a procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, no despertó de su ensoñación hasta que una voz conocida dijo:

"¡Hola Shinichi!"

Confundido Shinichi pregunto "¿Cómo?".

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue: "Un ángel…"

FLASH BACK DE RAN

"Sharon…por favor no te mueras, todo saldrá bien…" le decía con preocupación Ran a la mujer de cabello rubio que sangraba por uno de sus costados.

"Ángel…esto es algo de lo cual ni tu me puedes salvar" termino de decir antes de empezar a toser sangre, la herida de bala había sido letal, "al menos dios si me dio un ángel al final…ángel estas ahí, no te veo,…."

"Si Sharon" dijo Ran mientras dejaba escapar unas lagrimas por la verdad de lo dicho por Vermouth…Sharon Vineyard, para ella siempre sería Sharon.

"Ese es un nombre que siempre odie… que ridículo significado "encanto "…ángel toma mi mano" dijo antes de nuevamente toser sangre, esta vez en mayor cantidad, "tu me has salvado…es tiempo de que te ofrezca algo a cambio…"dijo mientras se intentaba recargar contra la pared.

"No Sharon, no te mueves solo…."dijo antes de que Vermouth le tapara la boca con la mano.

Soltando una carcajada dijo "Nunca te han dicho que hablas demasiado..?" una verdadera sonrisa adorno su rostro, "solo quería darte esto" anuncio mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa… "solo quiero que recuerdes dos cosas, en lo sucesivo tal vez tendrás que tomar una decisión…yo solo te ofrezco una alternativa…depende de ti si tomarla o no, hay errores con los que podemos vivir y con los que no, en ti cae cuales cometer" dijo con un susurro de manera cansada "las instrucciones están en la bolsa y por último siempre recuerda que **un secreto es lo que hace a una mujer mujer**…."con eso dicho cerro sus ojos y exhalo su último aliento.

"Sharon…¡Sharon!...¡SHARON!" Gritó Ran.

Sollozando observo la pequeña bolsa dada por Sharon y leyó: "TOXINA APTX4869"

FIN DE FLASH BACK

"¿Por qué? escucho preguntar a Shinichi.

Sorprendida dijo: "¿No terminaste de leer la carta?...¡Oh dios mío!, ¡ Lo hiciste de nuevo! ¿Por qué nunca terminas ninguna carta que te doy?" dijo una fastidiada Ran, solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que su expresión cambiara a una pícara "Bueno, supongo tendré que decírtelo " acerco su boca hasta su oído y apenada murmuro:

_"quiero decirte…que siempre te amare y por qué te amo….no puedo olvidarte, y por que te amo no puedo esperar por ti, pero si contigo…déjame estar a tu lado igual que antes, igual que como..", _sonrojado empezó a tartamudear hasta que Ran sonriendo dijo: "¿¡como en los viejos tiempo neh?"

De repente un grito sono en el pasillo y la maestra de música entro estrepitosamente "¡Alguien ha asesinado al profesor Minato!"

"Este es un trabajo para los chicos detectives" exclamo Genta desde los alto de su asiento antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo junto a Mitsuhiko y Ayumi "Conan vamos" exclamaron los niños, avanzando Conan se volteo para tomar con su mano la de Ran y con una sonrisa sincera y llena de vida que terminaría correspondida dijo: "Tal y como en los viejos tiempos neh?" antes de salir corriendo tras los jóvenes detectives con su mano y ella juntas….tal y como debería de ser.

FIN.

Notas de la autora: Primeramente use el nombre en inglés de Ran por qué quería que fuera "reconocible" para Shinichi" nada más y nada menos; me hubiera gustado fuera más dámático y angustioso pero no es mi estilo, en lo personal me gusta mucho Detective Conan, lo recuerdo mucho de mi infancia y honestamente puedo decirles que estoy cansada de esperar un final, sigue siendo excelente pero me frustra enormemente y hay veces en que creo que va a terminar como aquel anime de Sazae-san que lleva rumbo a 3000 capítulos creo, bueno es muy larga y honestamente uno le piensa y hay más chance de que me muera antes a que se acabe el manga, entonces como pueden ver intente hacer mi "final", oh bueno el final que literalmente soñé hace un día :) , gracias por su tiempo y haber leído esta pieza muy mal redactada y con errores ortográficos, dejen Review si quieren, sino supongo esta bien. En dos días corregiré detallitos, mientras tano lo pongo antes de arrepentirme.


End file.
